Quien lo encuentra se lo queda
by Sg91
Summary: Tras una fiesta hasta las tantas en casa de Pinkie, Twilight llega a encontrarse con un extraño y misterioso objeto mágico.


Las fiestas de Pinkie Pie eran de ese tipo de fiestas que parecían nunca acabar; pero hasta ella misma sabía que todo tenía un principio y un final. Simplemente lo sabía, y prefería dejar las cuestiones prácticas al azar. Después de todo, siempre es ella la que decreta el fin de cada fiesta, y ésta vez no iba a ser menos.

-¡Bueno chicas, aunque me apena una barbaridad, he de anunciar el fin de esta nuestra gran fiesta!-exclamó la poni rosada, con la lengua pegada al paladar.

-Por fin, creíamos que nunca lo dirías…

-Ya son las tres de la mañana, no es ninguna tontería… y algunas madrugamos mañana…

-Desde luego, tengo un manzanar que, por desgracia, no se va a recolectar solo…

-Sí, y yo tengo una serie de pedidos que no puedo dejar pasar y que tienen que estar listos para pasado mañana, así que…

-Recordad que alguien tiene que llevar a Fluttershy a su casa, se rindió hace un buen rato.

-Ya la llevo yo, Rainbow.

-¿Segura, Twilight?

-Sí, después de todo me pilla de paso…

La unicornio lavanda levitó a la dormida pegaso y la cargó en su lomo, cuidando de no despertarla; las ponis salieron fuera del Sugarcube Corner y Pinkie fue con ellas para despedirlas.

-¡Muy buenas noches, mañana más y mejor!

-Danos un respiro, Pinkie…-masculló Rainbow.

-Más bajo, Fluttershy está dormida…-añadió Twilight, en un susurro.

Pinkie la tomó la palabra y guardó silencio, mientras que seguía hablando moviendo los labios; las demás sofocaron un respingo y terminaron de despedirse de ella.

Cargando con Fluttershy, Twilight se dirigió hasta su cabaña, situadas a las afueras del pueblo y en las lindes del bosque Everfree. No le tomó apenas tiempo entrar en su cabaña, dejarla en su cama y arroparla para que no cogiera frio, ya que hacía bastante fresco esa noche. Salió de allí sin apenas hacer ruido y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Vale, pues ahora a casita-pensó Twilight, notándose bastante cansada.

Apenas dio varios pasos y cruzó el pequeño puente que salvaba el río, cuando por un momento creyó haber oído algo cerca de allí, como una especie de tintineo seguido de un chapoteo. Sonó como si a alguien se le hubiera caído algo al agua. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada destacable, además de que el lugar estaba un tanto oscuro; encendió su cuerno y se asomó por un lado del puente para ver qué había sido eso. Alumbró con el foco de luz la orilla del río y sus colindancias, el agua fluía suavemente, sin apenas hacer ruido; una familia de castores dormitaba justo al lado y varios topos se podían ver desde el otro lado de una madriguera excavada bajo el puente. Un ligero soplo de viento agitó la hierba y la luz de la luna llegó a reflejarse sobre la superficie del agua.

-Me lo habré imaginado…-pensó ella, apagando entonces su cuerno.

Fue a irse, cuando un extraño reflejo plateado en la superficie del agua la llamó la atención; se dio la vuelta de golpe, pero calculó mal las distancias y acabó cayéndose de cabeza al agua.

Ese río en concreto fluía desde el norte, nacía en la montaña que albergaba Canterlot y desembocaba en la costa oeste de Ecuestria, justo al lado de la ciudad de Las Pegasus. No era un río muy caudaloso, pero siempre corría durante todo el año y era el proveedor principal del pueblo. El agua siempre bajaba limpia de la montaña, por lo que pudo verlo con facilidad.

Un anillo de oro, de tamaño medio, finas curvas exteriores e interior lacado, yacía en el fondo del río; Twilight no lo dudó en ningún instante y lo cogió con su magia antes de volver a la superficie y nadar hasta la orilla. Estaba totalmente empapada y hacia un frio que pelaba, pero aun así ignoró esos pequeños detalles y se centró en su reciente descubrimiento. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un simple baño de oro, pero mirándolo mejor pudo notar que se trataba de oro puro, sin ningún tipo de añadido ni nada parecido. Su forma era realmente perfecta, así como su superficie y su acabado; podía reflejarse en él, no estaba para nada sucio a pesar de habérselo encontrado en el fondo del río, y poseía un aura extraña pero atractiva. Lo dio vueltas sobre sí mismo y admiró aún más a la joya. Realmente era perfecto. No solo perfecto, era hermoso. Era el anillo más hermoso que nunca antes había visto. Por su mente aún pasaban preguntas varias, como la procedencia del mismo y cómo había acabado allí. Pero enseguida las fue rechazando, centrándose aún más en su forma en sí.

-Es precioso…-susurró entonces, perdiéndose en sus curvas y su superficie.

Por un momento sintió como si se hubiese adormecido momentáneamente y dio un cabezazo, despertándose de golpe. Miró de nuevo al anillo, el cual flotaba delante de ella por influjo de su magia.

-Qué sueño… y que frío. Será mejor que me apresure.

Se sacudió con fuerza para secarse enseguida, recogió el anillo y se lo llevó consigo; mañana iría a la oficina de objetos perdidos en el ayuntamiento y lo dejaría allí, un anillo tan caro como parecía ese tenía que ser de alguien.

Antes de lo esperado llegó a su biblioteca y se dirigió directamente a la cama; su asistente Spike dormía en su canasta desde hacía ya varias horas y se había quedado desarropado, pero ella lo volvió a arropar con su magia. El pequeño dragón se revolvió un poco, soltando un pequeño ronquido, y siguió durmiendo. Twilight sonrió levemente y le dio un rápido beso de buenas noches en la frente. Sin dar tiempo a nada más, ya que estaba cansada, se metió en la cama y se hizo un ovillo entre las mantas. El anillo revoloteó frente a ella y Twilight lo observó de nuevo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había estado llevando durante todo el rato. Aun a pesar de la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, la joya conseguía brillar por sí misma, como si tuviera luz propia. La unicornio lavanda entrecerró los ojos y soltó el anillo, quedándose junto a ella. Y casi sin darse cuenta, cayó en un profundo sueño, sosteniendo el anillo entre sus patas.

A la mañana siguiente todo se sentía un poco más claro y despejado, casi tanto como el cielo mismo; los pegasos habían realizado una batida a primera hora de la mañana y ahora el cielo lucia radiante y sin una sola nube. Twilight abrió los ojos y se dio el lujo de estirarse con fuerza, alzando las patas hacia arriba. Había dormido como una potrilla y se sentía más descansada que nunca, decidida a afrontar el nuevo día con alegría y dinamismo. Se desarropó de golpe usando su magia y, en ese momento, oyó un seco clinc que pareció retumbar por toda la casa e hizo reaccionar a Twilight. Fue entonces cuando recordó el anillo que encontró anoche y se asomó por el lado izquierdo de la cama. El anillo yacía en el suelo a pocos centímetros de ésta, le dirigió una seca mirada y, por un momento, le dio la sensación de que la misma joya también la estaba mirando. Twilight entrecerró los ojos, como si no estuviera segura de esa sensación, mientras que el anillo permanecía en su sitio. Le devolvió la mirada durante unos breves segundos, que por un momento se la antojaron horas, hasta que una voz familiar la sacó de su trance.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, qué se ha caído?

Twilight pegó un bote en la cama y actuó rápidamente, cogió el anillo con su magia y lo guardó en el cajón al tiempo que decía.

-No, no es nada, tranquilo.

-Me había parecido oír algo, como un tintineo…-murmuró Spike, levantándose.

-Yo no he oído nada, te lo habrás imaginado…

Twilight frunció el ceño, extrañada por su propia reacción; ¿por qué querría ocultarle algo así a Spike? sólo era un anillo perdido después de todo…

-Bueno, en realidad… encontré algo la noche pasada…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

La unicornio lavanda abrió la boca para hablar, pero se encontró con que no la salían las palabras aun a pesar de que sabía lo que quería decir; por un instante creyó que no se lo iba a decir, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que algo se materializara de su boca.

-Un anillo… estaba junto al río que cruza paralelo a la casa de Fluttershy, alguien debe de haberlo perdido.

-¿Un anillo? ¿Y qué haría algo así en un sitio como ese? El camino está apartado de las calles del pueblo…

-Sí, yo también lo pensé… luego lo llevaré a la oficina de objetos perdidos para que se hagan cargo de él.

El hecho de habérselo contado la dio una sensación de calma y alivio que no pudo llegar a explicar del todo, como si desde un principio no estuviera segura de sí decírselo o no; ahora que lo había hecho, todo parecía estar mejor con el mundo. Y eso la reconfortaba sobremanera.

Los dos se dirigieron abajo y comenzaron a preparar el desayuno; afuera Ponyville despertaba, los ponis comenzaban a llenar las calles, el mercado de la plaza comenzaba a montarse, los negocios comenzaban a abrir y el repartidor de periódicos iba haciendo lo propio yendo de casa en casa. Spike salió a coger su nuevo ejemplar del _Ponyville Express_, regresando con él a la cocina, donde el olor a leche caliente y tostadas con miel comenzaba a converger. Twilight echó un poco de azúcar a un bol lleno de leche con heno y almendras y lo removió con su magia.

-Ah, el periódico de hoy, veamos que dice la primera plana…-murmuró ella, cogiéndolo con su magia y echándole un vistazo.

-Igual el que ha perdido ese anillo ha puesto un anuncio o algo parecido…-comentó entonces Spike, mientras se servía.

-Buen apunte, ahora lo miro…

Tras ver la primera plana y las noticias destacadas, se dirigió a las páginas de anunciantes y estuvo buscando algún tipo de mención que denunciara la desaparición de un anillo de oro. No encontró nada.

-Pues nada, en cuanto termine de desayunar lo llevaré a la oficina de objetos perdidos-finiquitó ella, dando un sorbo a su taza.

El zumo de naranja complementaba muy bien con la leche con heno y almendras, normalmente se le echaba miel también, pero a ella le gustaba más con algún que otro fruto seco y un pelín de azúcar, ya que la miel lo endulzaba más de la cuenta, al menos para ella. Había ponis que incluso le solían echar avena en vez de heno, hasta pétalos de margarita, pero eso ya era cuestión de gustos. Las tostadas eran una opción a la bollería o a los muffins.

Una vez que terminó de desayunar, hizo rápidamente la cama y cogió sus alforjas para poder llevar consigo el anillo, el cual sacó del cajón; por enésima vez lo sostuvo delante de ella y lo volvió a observar detenidamente. Parecía mentira que un simple anillo de oro la consiguiera despertar tanto interés y admiración en ella. Nunca había sido muy de joyas, pero ésta en concreto la tenia del todo fascinada.

-¿Ese es el anillo?-inquirió en ese momento Spike.

Twilight pegó un bote y se dio la vuelta, repentinamente nerviosa.

-Ah… sí, es éste.

-¿Puedo verlo?

La contestación la dio que pensar, dudando por un momento de si mostrárselo o no; se sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y murmuró.

-Claro…

Le tendió el anillo con su magia y Spike lo cogió con sus garras, examinándolo atentamente.

-Vaya, es de oro puro… mi instinto me lo dice-comentó el pequeño dragón.

-Sí, yo también lo noté…-murmuró ella, comenzando a golpear el suelo ligeramente con sus cascos.

Spike siguió contemplando el anillo un poco más y finalmente se lo devolvió a Twilight, la cual lo cogió con su magia rápidamente; extrañamente, se sintió más aliviada en cuanto el anillo volvió a estar con ella.

-Bueno, pues me voy al ayuntamiento a devolverlo…

-Muy bien, te espero.

Twilight se despidió de él y salió afuera, enfilando la calle principal en dirección hacia la plaza central y donde se ubicaba el ayuntamiento; durante todo el camino pudo ver a un montón de ponis yendo y viniendo, cada uno absorto a sus cosas y quehaceres. Siempre había pensado que los ponivilianos tendían a ser hospitalarios y muy amables, aunque frente a cosas mayores no siempre se cumplía esa norma. Cosas mayores tales como dragones crecidos, ursas menores, can cerberos y algún que otro superhéroe venido a menos. En realidad nada serio.

Se encontraba pensando en sus cosas, muy lejos de allí, por lo que acabó chocándose repentinamente con alguien. Levantó la vista y vio a su amiga Rarity, la cual cargaba varios rollos de telas consigo.

-Oh, perdona Rarity, no te vi…

-No pasa nada cielo, yo también iba distraída… ¿a dónde vas, por cierto?

-Oh, al ayuntamiento…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedo preguntarte a qué, exactamente?-inquirió Rarity, curiosa.

-A la oficina de objetos perdidos, ayer me encontré con un anillo y voy a ir a entregarlo…

La unicornio blanca parpadeó, como si hubiese algo que no encajara, y habló enseguida.

-¿Un anillo?

-Sí…-murmuró ella, sin muchas ganas.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose por un momento, sin decirse nada más. Por un momento Twilight pudo ver lo que la iba a pedir, y su corazonada se vio ampliamente comprobada en cuanto ella comentó.

-Caramba ¿Quién perdería un anillo en este pueblo? ¿Puedo verlo un momento?

En cuanto a joyas se refería, Rarity era toda una entendida, más que ella incluso, y, de alguna manera, se esperaba que la fuera a pedir algo así; pero como pasó antes con Spike, algo la hizo dudar de si dárselo o no. Por un momento quiso negarse, irse de allí y dejarla colgada. Pero no podía hacer eso, era su amiga, y se lo había pedido amablemente, por lo que lo cogió con su magia y se lo tendió. Rarity lo aceptó con la suya propia y lo examinó de cerca, emitiendo un juicio de valor en menos tiempo del esperado.

-Oh, cielo santo, menudo ejemplar… es de oro puro, eso desde luego. Y no sólo eso, está perfectamente pulido y lacado, su superficie brilla de verdad y apenas está sucio. Realmente es una pieza hermosísima… ¿Quién y cómo podría perder semejante belleza?

Twilight quiso contestar, pero su mirada se posó en el anillo y apenas pudo pronunciar nada. Al contrario, Rarity volvió a la carga.

-¿Y dónde dices que lo encontraste, querida?

-Ah… en el fondo del río, al lado de la cabaña de Flutershy…-murmuró ella, reaccionando de golpe.

-¿Al lado de…? Vaya, esto sí que es raro… la cabaña de Fluttershy está apartada del resto del pueblo, ¿cómo pudo acabar un anillo así en el fondo del río?

Lo cierto era que ella había pensado en lo mismo, pero aún no había sacado una respuesta clara a tan misteriosa pregunta.

-Ni idea… yo tan solo lo encontré…

-Bueno, en cualquier caso haces bien yendo a devolverlo… definitivamente tiene que ser de alguien, nadie pierde semejante pieza de orfebrería así sin más.

Le entregó el anillo de nuevo y Twilight lo sostuvo con su magia en vez de guardarlo.

-Me vuelvo a la boutique, querida, tengo varios modelos esperándome… nos vemos luego.

-Bien, hasta luego…

Rarity se fue enseguida y se encontró ella sola de nuevo, con el anillo flotando a su lado y quieta como un pasmarote; la tuvieron que llamar la atención para que se moviera.

-¿La importa, señorita?-inquirió entonces un semental con un carro consigo.

-Ay, sí, perdón…

Twilight se apartó a un lado para dejarle pasar, pero en ese momento una poni a la que no conocía de nada se chocó de frente con ella, lo que la hizo desconcentrarse de golpe; el aura que rodeaba al anillo se desvaneció y éste salió despedido, tintineando en el suelo y poniéndose a rodar.

-No… ¡no, no!

Sin dudar ni un solo instante se lanzó tras él, dejando atrás a la yegua con la que había chocado; trató por todos los medios de no perderlo de vista, pero con tanto poni yendo de aquí para allá, fue inevitable que alguno diera la patadita involuntaria que alejaba un poco más el anillo, el cual no dejaba de rodar sobre su canto constantemente. Además, yendo tras él la hacía ir en sentido transversal a través del tráfico de ponis, lo que hacía la persecución aún más difícil. Se chocó más de una vez con varios ponis, el último con el que se tropezó incluso la increpó de mala manera.

-¡Oye, mira por dónde vas!

-¡Lo siento! No, vuelve, ¿dónde estás, dónde estás?

Aun a pesar de sus intentos por alcanzarlo, finalmente acabó por perderlo del todo, sintiéndose descorazonada. Se apartó un momento del camino y se sentó en unas escaleras, las cuales resultaron ser las escaleras del ayuntamiento. Durante toda la persecución no había prestado atención a su alrededor y ahora había llegado a su destino. Pero sin anillo alguno que devolver.

-Maldita sea… ¿cómo se me ha podido escapar así?-masculló entre dientes, maldiciendo su suerte.

Como bien diría Rarity, de todas las cosas posibles, esa era, sin duda, la peor. Y realmente se sentía tal que así. Parecía mentira que estuviera lamentándose por la pérdida de una joya que, a grandes rasgos, ni era suya ni nada de nada. Tan solo era un objeto perdido con el que se había encontrado por casualidad y ya está. Probablemente, ahora estaría perdido por las calles del pueblo, o bien se lo había encontrado cualquier otro poni. O puede que incluso, con suerte, el verdadero dueño lo hubiera recuperado. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Y eso mismo la hacía sentirse aún peor, sobre todo por el hecho de haberlo perdido de esa manera.

-Pero bueno ¿qué me pasa? Sólo es un tonto anillo…-se dijo ella, tratando de olvidarse del asunto.

Pero no, no podía olvidarse del asunto ¿cómo iba a olvidarse del asunto así sin más? Después de todo, fue ella quien lo encontró. Ella sabía perfectamente que todos los objetos perdidos debían de llevarse a la oficina de objetos perdidos para que el propietario pudiese volver a recuperar tal objeto. Esa era la norma, y lo que siempre la habían enseñado sus padres. Y como norma en sí, siempre la había seguido. De hecho, ella siempre había seguido las normas en todo momento. Aunque en esta ocasión, las cosas cambiaban significativamente, al menos para ella. Más de una vez había oído hablar de la expresión popular _el que se lo encuentra se lo queda_. Nunca le había parecido bien esa acepción hasta ahora, cuando ésta rondaba por su cabeza con más frecuencia que nunca. ¿Realmente iba a romper sus esquemas por un estúpido anillo? Quizás sí… o quizás sólo lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Se levantó de golpe, con la intención de irse de allí y olvidarse por completo del asunto. Pero por un momento pensó al revés; ella había llegado hasta allí con la intención de devolver el anillo. ¿Y si por una remota casualidad…?

-Ah, qué diablos…

Se dio la vuelta y entró en el ayuntamiento, dirigiéndose directamente hasta la oficina de objetos perdidos; una poni de tierra de colores pálidos y ojos oscuros llevaba el lugar, el cual estaba hasta arriba de objetos de todo tipo, todos ellos perdidos.

-¿Qué se le ha perdido?-inquirió ella directamente, yendo al grano.

-Un anillo de oro brillante, lacado por dentro y de finas curvas.

-Voy a por la bandeja.

La poni se ausentó por un breve momento y regresó enseguida con una bandeja llena de joyas de todo tipo; usando su magia, Twilight revolvió la bandeja en busca de su anillo, de entre todos los que allí había. A simple vista no lo veía, a pesar de que ya de por sí era bastante vistoso.

-Si no lo encuentra, puede que aún no lo hayan devuelto… eso si tenían intención de hacerlo…-comentó la poni, sin pena ni gloria.

Twilight no la hizo caso y siguió revolviéndolo, sin resultados. Dejó de buscar al poco rato, derrotada.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo…

-Pásese mañana por aquí, igual por un casual acaba apareciendo-la sugirió entonces la encargada.

-En ese caso, sería un casual muy casual…

La poni encargada se encogió de hombros, sin decir nada más. Twilight se fue de allí tratando de que sus ánimos no se desinflasen, sin poder apenas conseguirlo. Volvió a casa con los cascos vacíos y más tristona que nunca. Aunque, sin embargo, trató de no mostrarse demasiado afectada ante Spike, y decidió ponerse una careta de alegría fingida estando con él.

-¿Ya has devuelto el anillo?-inquirió él, al verla volver.

-Ah, sí, ya está…

-Genial… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-quiso saber él, animado.

-Hicimos expurgo ayer ¿no?

-Sí, y catalogamos los nuevos ejemplares… ¿puedo irme si no hay nada pendiente? He quedado con Snips y Snails en la plaza…

Por un momento se lo pensó; no había mucho trabajo de un tiempo a esa parte, la colección estaba revisada y puesta al día, y no había nada pendiente. En caso de que alguien llegara, ella sola podría encargarse.

-Está bien, puedes irte…

-¡Genial! Gracias, Twilight…-agradeció él, dándola un abrazo.

-Pero no te quedes muy tarde, te espero para comer.

-Está bien, hasta luego.

Spike se fue de allí rápidamente, dejando a Twilight sola. Ésta trató de distraerse un poco leyendo, pero aun así, el maldito anillo perdido seguía rondando por su mente como una mosca cojonera. Ni siquiera ella misma llegaba a entender a qué venia toda esa obcecación por la joya perdida. No era suya, tan sólo se la había encontrado, y ahora la había perdido de la forma más tonta posible. No había arreglo ahora, ya estaba perdida, por lo que nada podía hacer.

-Maldita sea… ¿por qué no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese estúpido anillo?-masculló ella por lo bajo, llegando a golpearse en la cabeza con el libro que estaba leyendo.

Por un momento deseó que algo sucediera para que rompiera con la monotonía de su existencia, y en ese justo momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Oh, gracias al cielo, menos mal… ¡ya voy!

Abrió la puerta con su magia, viendo entonces a un pegaso frente a ella; era de color marrón claro, con crin y cola de un tono más oscuro, y su marca de belleza consista en una luna cuarto menguante.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-inquirió ella.

-Hola, me llamo Crescent Moon, la vi esta misma mañana cerca del mercado yendo en contra del tráfico, y vi que estaba persiguiendo a algo que se le había caído…

Por un momento, los ojos de Twilight se abrieron como platos, incrédula por lo que estaba pasando; ¿de veras? ¿En serio? No, no podía ser el mismo.

-… alcé el vuelo un momento y vi algo dorado rodando cerca de donde usted había dejado de buscar, acabó cerca de unos arbustos, y vi que se trataba de un anillo…

Crescent alzó entonces el dichoso anillo, con una de sus alas, mostrándoselo a una completamente incrédula Twilight, la cual abrió la boca de par en par.

-… y bueno, supuse que se le había caído a usted, por lo que lo recogí y vine aquí. La había visto de antes, y sabía que trabajaba aquí, así que…

-Oh, sí, desde luego… muchas, muchísimas gracias, de verdad, pensaba que no lo volvería a ver nunca más…-masculló la unicornio lavanda, aún sin salir de su asombro y cogiéndolo con su magia.

-No ha sido nada, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer…

Twilight miró fijamente a la joya, como si se quisiera asegurar que fuera la misma; y lo era, puesto que brillaba intensamente, poseía unas finas y redondas curvas, y estaba tan limpio que se podía reflejar en su superficie. Sin duda, era su anillo.

-Pues muchas gracias, en serio…

-Ah, no ha sido nada, de verdad…-murmuró el pegaso, rascándose el cogote.

-Bueno, pues gracias por todo, hasta luego-añadió ella, antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Crescent Moon se quedó ante ésta como un pasmarote, llegando a parpadear un poco.

-Pues vaya… para que luego digan que las yeguas de Ponyville son facilísimas…-murmuró entonces, antes de echar a volar algo molesto.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la biblioteca, Twilight aún no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar; ¡había recuperado su anillo como quien no quería la cosa, así sin más! Realmente tenía una suerte endiablada, apenas podía creerlo, pero así era, ahí estaba el anillo, con ella, delante de sus narices, ante sus ojos. Lo sostuvo con su magia, acercándolo hacia ella y sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Oh, menos mal… no me volveré a separar de ti, eres mío, mi anillo…-murmuró ella, con voz segura y tono feliz.

Pero por un momento, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho; no, en realidad no era suyo, tan solo se lo había encontrado. Para luego perderlo. Y para luego recuperarlo. ¡Parecía tan irreal! Pero no, había pasado de verdad.

-¿Sabes qué? Que me quedaré contigo… sí, después de todo, te tengo de nuevo, has vuelto a mí… como un perro extraviado que vuelve con su amo… qué curioso…

El anillo dio vueltas en el aire por efecto de su magia, Twilight no perdió detalle de la joya, perdiéndose en sus curvas, admirando su belleza, dejándose atrapar por su aspecto. Sí, definitivamente tenía que ser suyo, no podía ser de ningún otro. Ahora era suyo. Su anillo.

-Sí, eres mío… todo mío… y para hacerlo oficial, me lo probaré-añadió entonces, sin poder evitar decirlo con un tonito alegre en su voz.

Se acercó hasta un espejo y comenzó a levitarlo en dirección hacia su cuerno; la superficie del anillo se deslizó por éste hasta acabar cerca de su base. Y entonces, desapareció. Tanto el anillo como su cuerno. Toda ella.

-¡Ah!-exclamó entonces Twilight, asombrada.

La había pillado por sorpresa, por un momento creyó que su cuerno se había descontrolado, pero no, puesto que podía notarlo. El anillo la había vuelto invisible.

-¡Oh, vaya, es un anillo mágico, nunca antes había visto algo así! ¡Impresionante!

Toda ella había desaparecido y no se veía nada, el espejo ni siquiera la reflejaba, puesto que no había nada que reflejar. Twilight se mostró impresionada, había oído hablar de joyas mágicas que producían diferentes efectos mágicos, pero no de anillos que vuelven invisibles a quienes se los ponía. Probó a andar con él puesto, sus pisadas era lo único que la delataban, pero eso tenía arreglo; con un rápido hechizo de insonorización en sus cascos, todo acabó arreglado.

-¡Es perfecto! Para esconderse de alguien es ideal…-pensó ella, sintiéndose cada vez más animada.

Y no sólo eso, podía notar cómo su cuerno irradiaba una fuerza mágica más fuerte de lo normal, incluso podía notar su flujo mágico en su cuerpo mucho más alto que en otras ocasiones. Se sentía poderosa, imparable, imbatible.

Por lo que decidió probar aún más su alcance y salió a la calle; pasó al lado de un montón de gente sin que éstos la notaran, hizo muecas a una señora mayor, que ni se inmutó. Trató de no reírse para evitar delatarse, saliendo corriendo de allí. Se notaba cada vez más y más traviesa, haciendo pillerías de todo tipo; en una frutería, quitó disimuladamente una naranja de las más bajas que se encontraban apiladas y el resto se desparramó por el suelo. El frutero se quedó desconcertado, poniéndose a recogerlas todas. Twilight realizaba un esfuerzo descomunal por aguantarse la risa. En la peluquería local, sopló rápidamente en el cajón de pelos y el suelo acabó repleto de ellos, asustando a la peluquera. En el Sugarcube Corner, cambió los pedidos de las bandejas cada vez que Pinkie Pie no miraba, confundiéndose con estos y dejando desconcertada a la poni rosa, la cual acabó recibiendo una buena reprimenda por parte de los señores Cake.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada, no lo entiendo, eran tres pasteles de calabaza para la mesa tres y dos de arándonos para la cinco, no he cambiado nada!

-¡Pues los clientes se han quejado, Pinkie! ¡Seriedad, por favor, ya sabemos que te gustan las bromas, pero contrólate en el trabajo, por favor!-le dijo la señora Cake, muy seria.

-Pero señora Cake, de verdad, no he cambiado nada…

-Pinkie, déjalo ya y vuelve al trabajo, que hay mucho por hacer…-añadió el señor Cake, finiquitando la conversación.

La poni rosada, sin entender nada, lo dejó ahí y volvió al trabajo; Twilight, por su parte, salió de allí tratando de que sus pulmones no la traicionaran.

En Carrusel Boutique, le cambió las telas a Rarity cada vez que se daba la vuelta, quedándose la poni modista chocada cada vez, la cual sacó sus propias conclusiones.

-¡Sweetie Belle, no tiene gracia, deja de cambiarme las telas!

-¿Qué? pero que dices, si yo no te he cambiado nada…

-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo, no hay nadie más aquí aparte de ti! ¡Compórtate, señorita, o me veré obligada a castigarte!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No es justo, pero si no he hecho nada!

-¡Menos justo es que me cambies las telas sin ton ni son! ¿Qué quieres, que me equivoque? ¡Tengo un par de encargos para mañana, y no debo confundirme!

-¡Pero ya te he dicho que yo no he hecho nada, Rarity, de verdad!

-¡A callar, no me discutas, vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de allí!

-¡Jo, no es justo, yo no he hecho nada!-exclamó la potrilla, yéndose enfadada.

Sin embargo, Twilight apenas podía contener la risa, teniendo que salir de allí rápidamente para que no oyeran sus intentos por no reírse.

En Sweet Apple Acres se lo pasó aún mejor; vio a Applejack pateando árboles cerca de allí, por lo que decidió hacerla una jugarreta. En cuanto la poni anaranjada se pasó al siguiente árbol, lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ninguna manzana se desprendió de sus ramas.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

Applejack lo volvió a intentar, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Pero, pero… nunca antes se me había resistido ningún manzano ¿qué demonios está pasando?-masculló ella, coceándolo varias veces.

Aun y con todo, ninguna sola manzana cayó del árbol. Fue entonces cuando Twilight apagó su cuerno y dejó de sostener las manzanas, las cuales cayeron todas a plomo sobre su amiga, que ni las vio venir.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que golpeo con efecto retardado y todo…-murmuró Applejack, extrañada.

Twilight salió corriendo de allí, notando cómo empezaba a dolerle el bazo de tanto contener la risa.

En el parque del pueblo, vio entonces a Rainbow Dash tumbada en una nubecilla y echando una siesta; fue entonces cuando supo que ésta vez tenía que ser algo grande, ya que otras veces la pegaso la había gastado muchas bromas, y ella apenas se las había devuelto. Hasta ahora. Y no había nada, o casi nada, que su magia no pudiera hacer. Creó entonces con ella una fuerte ventolera que dirigió hacia la nube, moviéndola de sitio y dejando a Rainbow sin su mullido colchón. Como resultado, la pegaso se precipitó contra el suelo, dándose un sonoro batacazo al caer.

-¡Auh, eso duele! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-se preguntó ella, palpándose el lomo adolorido.

Twiligh no pudo más, se teletransportó al alzar para alejarse de allí y, una vez sola, se dio el lujo se soltar una buena risotada que la sentó de lujo. Fue entonces cuando, cerca de allí, oyó a un buen montón de voces hablar, junto con otra voz suave y relajada que la era familiar.

-¿Fluttershy?

Comprobó que estaba cerca de su cabaña y se adelantó un poco; las voces se oían cada vez con más claridad, extrañando a la unicornio lavanda.

-Qué raro… Fluttershy no es de esas que hablen con cualquiera, a menos que sea una de nosotras. Pero hay demasiadas voces…-pensó ella, cada vez más y más sorprendida.

Un poco más adelante, vio entonces a la tímida pegaso, rodeada de sus animalitos, entre ellos un oso, gatos, perros, gallinas, aves… además de su conejito Ángel.

-Entonces ¿qué me decís? ¿Os gusta la idea de Ángel?-inquirió en ese momento Fluttershy.

Lo que pasó a continuación, dejó anonadada a la unicornio lavanda en todos los sentidos.

-¡Sí!-exclamaron las gallinas.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijeron los gatos.

-¿Por qué no?-hicieron lo propio de los perros.

-¡Hagámoslo!-añadió el oso con voz grave.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces picnic para mañana por la tarde en la explanada! ¡Genial!-exclamó la pegaso, animada.

-Te dije que dirían que sí-añadió en ese momento Ángel, con una suave voz.

Para entonces, la unicornio lavanda seguía incrédula, sin creerse que verdaderamente todos esos animales habían hablado.

-Los he entendido… al igual que Fluttershy, pero… ¿ha sido el anillo? Debe serlo, no hay otra explicación lógica. Entonces hace mucho más que volver a uno invisible…-pensó ella, maravillada.

El saber que incluso ahora podía entender a los animales, la hizo verse un poco más poderosa de lo que en ese momento ya se sentía. Si antes era imparable, ahora era insuperable. Nada la haría sombra.

Estuvo probando un buen rato más el anillo, haciendo travesuras de todo tipo por todo el pueblo; nunca antes se había sentido tan libre como en ese momento, el anillo la permitía hacer de todo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Se olvidó hasta de comer, pero eso tampoco la fue un problema, pues estuvo picando de todo un poco en el restaurante más cercano cada vez que alguien se distraía o miraba para otro lado. Sus caras de asombro y perplejidad mayúscula posteriores eran impagables, de esas que no tienen precio, como siempre decía Discord.

Regresó a la biblioteca al final de la tarde, poco después de anochecer; una vez allí, se quitó el anillo de su cuerno y se hizo visible nuevamente, retirando también el hechizo de insonorización de sus cascos. Se sentía más que bien en esos momentos, se sentía eufórica, imparable, indomable. Y todo gracias a su anillo.

-Je, je, ha sido un día genial… y todo gracias a ti, ricura…

Lo mantuvo en el aire con su magia, mirándolo atentamente, y luego le dio un toque hacia arriba con ella; el anillo tintineó hacia arriba, girando sobre sí mismo, y luego cayó, pero Twilight lo cogió a tiempo con su magia, evitando que cayera al suelo. La unicornio lavanda sonrió ampliamente, como lo haría una yegua de cinco años ante su golosina preferida.

-Bueno, por fin apareces… ¿dónde te habías metido?-inquirió en ese momento una voz familiar.

Twilight se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Spike, escondiendo el anillo tras ella; pero el dragón ya la había visto.

-¡Ah, Spike, estás aquí! ¿Qué tal?-inquirió ella, nerviosamente.

-Yo bien… ¿qué tienes ahí?-quiso saber él, mirándola ceñudo.

-¿Yo? Eh… no, nada, no tengo nada…

-Sí, claro, y yo soy Star Swirl el Barbudo… venga ¿qué me escondes?

-Nada, de verdad ¿qué te iba a esconder?

-Oh, venga ya ¿me tomas por tonto acaso? ¿Tu cuerno brilla por si solo por un casual?-inquirió Spike, molesto porque Twilight le mintiera.

La yegua lavanda quiso hacer algo, teletransportar el anillo, desaparecer con él, pero no podía hacerlo o se descubriría ante Spike. En un momento dado, el pequeño dragón se movió deprisa y saltó sobre su grupa, descubriendo entonces el anillo; Twilight tardó demasiado en reaccionar y Spike se apoderó de él rápidamente.

-¡Eh, pero si es el anillo de esta mañana! ¿No lo habías devuelto?

-Eh… sí, claro, pero nadie lo reclamó en casi todo el día, por lo que decidí quedármelo…

-¿Qué? ¿Así sin más? Pero si ni siquiera es tuyo, ¿y ya se puede hacer eso en la oficina de objetos perdidos?

-Pues claro, si no, no lo hubiera hecho…

Spike la miró de arriba abajo, un tanto ceñudo.

-Aun así no deberías habértelo quedado así sin más… tú misma me lo enseñaste, Twilight, las cosas que no son mías se han de devolver… ¿y ahora tú te saltas a la torera tus propias reglas?

-Esto es distinto, Spike, ahora es mío, dámelo.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan posesiva? Sólo es un tonto anillo…

-¡No es ningún tonto anillo! ¡Es mi anillo, devuélvemelo, Spike, ya!

-¡Pero no es tuyo! ¿Sabes qué? Me lo quedaré yo y mañana iré yo mismo y lo devolveré…

Ante eso, Twilight se puso a la defensiva, a la vez que muy seria, con un gesto enfadado en su mirada.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Es mío Spike, yo lo encontré, él vino a mí!

-¿Qué? ¿Pero tú te estás oyendo, Twilight? Tú no eres tan posesiva ni de lejos, te está afectando demasiado… será mejor que me lo quede yo…

-¡No! ¡Lo quieres para ti porque eres un dragón, pero es mío, Spike, sólo mío, devuélvemelo ya, no te lo vuelvo a repetir!-chilló la unicornio lavanda, realmente enfadada.

Por un momento, Spike se asustó al verla así de enfadada, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo con tal de que Twilight dejara de comportarse cual maníaca obsesiva, por lo que dijo con contundencia.

-¡No!

Ante eso, la unicornio lavanda perdió los estribos y se lanzó sobre Spike, tratando de recuperar el anillo; el pequeño dragón lo levantó y Twilight lo asió con su magia, pero Spike no se soltó de él.

-¡Suéltalo, ahora!-masculló Twilight, con la mirada fija en la joya.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca?! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, Twilight?! ¡Reacciona!

-¡Es mío!-gritó ella entonces, con voz potente.

Semejante grito puso las escamas de punta al pequeño dragón, llegando a tener miedo de ella por primera vez en toda su vida; pero, queriendo recuperar a su Twilight, no se despegó del anillo, tirando hacia su lado y luchando contra la magia de la unicornio.

En ese justo momento, parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, Twilight tiraba de él con su magia con todas sus fuerzas, pero Spike, aun a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, conseguía contrarrestar su enorme fuerza mágica. Fue entonces cuando a la unicornio lavanda se la ocurrió algo; sin apenas pensar, y sin soltar el anillo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y coceó al dragón con sus patas traseras, golpeándole a la altura del pecho y lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Spike, que no se esperaba para nada ese movimiento, salió despedido por los aires, soltando el anillo sin poder evitarlo, y dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra la pared, cayendo al suelo inconsciente. El anillo entonces voló hacia el lado contrario, cual efecto rebote, y abandonando el agarre mágico de Twilight, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la chimenea.

-¡No!

El anillo rebotó sobre un madero ardiendo y se coló entre un hueco, acabando debajo de las brasas; la unicornio lavanda se acercó al hueco de la chimenea, sintiéndose más angustiada que nunca.

-Oh, no, no, no… ¿¡dónde está, dónde está?!

Los troncos ardiendo lo ocultaban de la vista, pero Twilight actuó deprisa; cogió con su magia el atizador y lo utilizó, partiendo los troncos más grandes y haciéndolos pedazos. Luego estuvo apartando las brasas, buscando la joya, hasta encontrarla enterrada bajo éstas.

-¡Sí!

Soltó el atizador y cogió ésta vez las pinzas, para atraparlo con ellas; la costó un poco al principio, ya que se resbalaba, pero finalmente consiguió aferrarlo con ellas y lo levantó hasta ponerlo a su altura. La poni se tumbó delante de la chimenea, extendió sus patas hacia delante y dejó el anillo entre ellas; se llegó a quemar ligeramente, creyendo que estaba frío, pero en ese momento, algo resplandeció en su superficie.

En menos de cinco segundos siquiera, una serie de extrañas inscripciones con forma curvada aparecieron en su superficie, tanto en el lado interno como el externo; Twilight apenas se preguntó por esta súbita aparición, tan solo las contempló fascinada, llegándose a reflejar en su cara. Era en ese justo momento cuando más bello se veía, entre sus patas, caliente y abrasador, con esas extrañas y desconocidas inscripciones brillantes en él. Éstas siguieron ahí durante varios segundos más hasta que, finalmente, se fueron borrando paulatinamente en cuanto el anillo comenzó a perder calor. Una vez que estuvo frío de nuevo, las inscripciones desaparecieron, como si nunca antes hubieran estado ahí. Pero eso a ella no la importaba. Sólo la importaba el anillo que estaba entre sus patas. Y todo lo demás la daba igual. Era suyo. Todo suyo.

-Mi tesoro…-susurró entonces Twilight, acariciándolo con un casco.

En ese momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse, quedándose todo lo demás en segundo plano. El cuerpecito de Spike yacía tumbado en el suelo, aún inconsciente. Twilight siguió tumbada ante la chimenea, admirando su tesoro. Afuera, Ponyville dormía.

* * *

Esta es una idea que se me llegó a ocurrir hace ya un buen tiempo, pero que debido a falta de inspiración no había podido terminar, hasta ahora. Cuando me da por hacer crossovers y one-shots, lo cierto es que me sale cada cosa... Por ahora lo voy a dejar como está, puede que más adelante haga algo con él, pero primero quiero terminar con _Amor de madre_, principalmente para evitar bloqueos creativos y similares. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
